


you've got a hollow point smile

by ThisQueenShallConquer



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Revy's feelings are a tangled web, Rock's a pain in Revy's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisQueenShallConquer/pseuds/ThisQueenShallConquer
Summary: He’s Mr. Perfect, full to the brim with hope and faith in the world. It used to make her sick, but now she just watches with a sort of bemused fascination.





	you've got a hollow point smile

Rock’s an idiot. She doesn’t care about his stupid fuckin’ degree or how many languages he can speak, in her books he’ll always be a moron.

He’ll believe anything, he’s a sucker for a tragic story and a pair of puppy-eyes. Urchins, dealers, hookers, it don’t make no difference to him, he gives them all the same soppy looking smile, offers them condolences, sometimes he might even be tempted enough to delve into his wallet and throw away the rest of his wages.

He almost always ends up bumming smokes off her until their next pay-day. Fucking idiot.

She’s not heartless, despite what many would say about her, she’s sure their stories are terrible, sure that it’s the stuff of movies and books, her hearts bleeds, _truly_. Sometimes even she will catch herself feeling something other than pure indifference for Rock’s ‘wayward souls’, but when push comes to shove, it just ain’t her problem.

Lord knows she’s fucked up enough all by herself, she doesn’t have time to waste dealing with everyone else’s shit.

Rock though, he thinks he can change the world. Or at least he _wants to_ , wants to fix everything and make it all better. And the boy tries, nobody can deny that. He just can’t spot a lost cause when he sees one.

He doesn’t even get anything in return! Not that Rock’s the type of guy to be screwing around with hookers. If she didn’t know better (and trust her, she knows better) she’d think him a virgin. Everything he does is so frickin’ pure, so sickeningly _good,_ that it nearly shocked the hell out of her when the tension between them finally did break, and it became very apparent that he is no greenhorn.

The girls want him badly though, Revy can’t blame ‘em. The sex workers here, they don’t get many nice guys coming through. They have to fuck whoever’s willing to pay, and in Roanapur, the prospects arn’t great. Revy can’t blame them for wanting a turn with the only decent human being in a 10 mile radius. Doesn’t hurt that he ain’t bad to look at either. Stupid pretty boy…

They’re allowed to pine all they want, as long as they keep their hands to them-fucking-selves.

Revy doesn’t get it though, she doesn’t drone on about her ‘tragic past’, and she certainly doesn’t have puppy eyes, not even close – Revy’s got the eyes of a rabid wolf. Yet he still seems to soften under her gaze. In fact it’s _worse_ than the sappy look he gives those assholes on the street, he’ll smile warmly at her over his whiskey, forcing her to pretend not to notice the way his mouth tilts to one side when he’s happy.

* * *

 

If his white-knight complex wasn’t bad enough, his carelessness is gonna get him killed. Rock’s had too many close calls for her liking, too many near misses with stray bullets, too many guns pressed up against his head. She’s been in this game way longer than he has, but no one attracts trouble quite like him.

Rock just can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

Then he has the gall to scold her, giving her a disproving look like he’s her fuckin’ mother as he cleans out her wounds. He clicks his tongue whenever she winces and he always ties the bandages too tight, like he’s trying to spite her.

It’s real fuckin’ rich, when she only got hurt in the first place tryin’ save his useless ass. The thanks she gets!

It’s part of the job description though, getting shot up, and at least none of the bullets ended up anywhere important. She always tells him that, it never seems to lighten his mood any though.

Miserable bastard…

He’s a little brat sometimes, gets his panties in a twist when she’s not careful. He’s the one who needs to be careful! Christ, it’s like he has no awareness of how much danger he puts himself in. Sometimes she thinks he’s just bat-shit crazy, other times she thinks he’s got a death wish.

Neither is true, not really. He’s just Rock, the guy who always thinks of himself last and doesn’t give a shit if he ends up looking like Swiss cheese.

He’s gonna be the death of her. Bizarrely, she’s kinda cool with that. She could do a lot worse than dying for someone like him.

He’s Mr. Perfect, full to the brim with hope and faith in the world. It used to make her sick, but now she just watches with a sort of bemused fascination.

On some nights, when she’s beat up real bad, he’ll stay with her. He’ll sit on her floor until dawn comes. He’s awake when she falls asleep and he’s always still conscious when she comes to.

He probably _is_ a little bat-shit after all, and maybe that’s okay with her.

* * *

 

You’d think someone as smart as him would know when to keep his mouth shut. Some days it’s like all he seems to do is talk. For hours on end he’ll just keep drowning on and on. He’s the biggest fuckin’ pain in her ass.

If she didn’t already know, she might ask what she’d done to deserve this shit.

But talking is his job really. He talks to their clients - they don’t always listen - but when they do, he can twist ‘em around his little finger, can get ‘em exactly where he wants ‘em. Revy, she’s only there for when they don’t want to play nice. Her job don’t take brains, it just takes practise and muscle memory, a couple of bullets and that’s it, job done, time to clock out. Rock, his talking is important, it might seem like it’s all bullshit, but there’s always a point.

Sometimes Revy will listen with heavily disguised awe, waiting for all the lines to converge, waiting for Rock to real them in, hook, line and sinker.

It don’t mean that he doesn’t drive her up the wall the rest of the time though.

Luckily, over the years, she’s found better ways of occupying his mouth. He looks good between her legs, his hair all mussed, his tie loose, his shirt crumpled. He’s like Eda’s wet dream right there. His smirk is always crooked when he looks up at her, meeting her gaze before he sucks roughly on her clit.

Perhaps she did do _something_ good in a past life, because she certainly hasn’t done anything in this current one to warrant this.

* * *

 

When they go to Japan it’s like he loses his voice. He shuts down on her, perpetually lost in thought. It can’t be easy for him, coming back to where he grew up, knowing that things won’t be the same again.

She misses his constant rambling – well, almost, she’s not completely insane. But she wishes he’d stop dwelling on that girl he can’t save. Because Revy knows from the start that she’s fucked, that school girl is just that, _a school girl_ , she can’t tangle with someone like Balalaika and expect to come out of it unharmed - yakuza or not.

Hell, she and Rock have been playing this game for years, it don’t mean he doesn’t nearly get shot in the skull by that Ruski bitch.

Get too cocky and you get your head blown off. Or a katana through the throat, depending on your circumstances.

But she’s also an idiot, apparently, because she goes along with it all, has her gun pointed right at Balalaika, ready to shoot her in the back if she has to. Because Balalaika’s gun is biting into the skin on Rock’s forehead and all Revy can see is red.

It’s stupid, _so fucking stupid_ , because what would she do if she went through with it? Roanapur would be a no go, she’d have to go on the run, maybe even have to go back to New York. She’d lose everything she’d built since leaving that shit-hole city.

And yet, when all the outcomes are weighed up, it’s still preferable than having to peal Rock lifeless body off the hood of that car.

Rock prevents her from having to make any sort of choice though. He does what he does best, he talks his way out of it, he opens his mouth and all that practised, calculated charm comes oozing out, and suddenly, the danger’s gone, and by some miracle, they’re both still alive.

Revy kinda wants to kill him herself after that.

They fuck roughly that night, make good use of that classy hotel room Balalaika set up for them. And Revy can’t seem to keep her hands still, can’t stop running her battle-worn fingertips over his bared skin. She can’t stop focusing on the fast pace of his breath or stop herself from dragging her blunt teeth over the fluttering pulse in his neck.

She must’ve been feeling particularly generous that night, because she even lets him hold her afterwards, lets him bury his face into the crook of her neck, lets him trace her hipbone with his thumb. She knows he feels lost here. Maybe if she gets him drunk enough he can forget they ever came here.

It’s selfish of her. He should stay, he’d be safer if he did, it would be better for him to go back to his old life, to that picturesque suburban house and his perfectly functioning family.

But she doesn’t wanna go home without him. Would it even feel like home anymore if he wasn’t there to annoy the shit out of her every day?

She’s selfish, yes, but he’s stupid. He doesn’t even seem to hesitate as he helps her limp towards their transport when the time to leave comes. He goes back with her and Revy’s still not sure _why_ , it’s probably the stupidest thing he’s done thus far, agreeing to come back and continue their life in Roanapur.

But like she’s said, he’s a moron, and honestly? She’s kinda grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm slow at writing but my goal is to keeping churning out as many fics for thee two as I can.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://thisqueenshallconquer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
